What Are You?
by 666The Kyojin Alchemist666
Summary: "What are you?" "Why does everyone ask me that?" - Melody Spencer was kicked onto the streets when she was only 16. But thanks to the kindness of Sarah Newlin she is now staying at the Fellowship of the Sun. She seems to think things are looking up for her at first but that was before she went down into the basement...Godric/OC T-M Rating ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, I know that I said I wouldn't start a new story before Through The Gate was finished buuuut...True Blood just sucked me back in to its story line! Especially since I discovered that it's already up to its seventh season! Last time I watched TB it only had four. But the real reason I'm back on the TB Bandwagon is because I rewatched Season Two and Oh My God! Godric just invaded my mind with all his sexy glory and tear jerkin death...now on with the Show! I've rambled enough.**

_**I don't own True Blood, but if I did my poor Godric would be alive! T-T**_

_/1/_

I stormed angrily through the dark streets of Dallas with my suitcase rolling noisily behind me, occasionally hitting a crack in the cement and veering to the side, which only pissed me off more.

Not four hours before I had been happily walking home after a boring day of school, only to get home to find a packed suitcase sitting on the doorstep with a note attached to it telling me to get out and never come back. I thought it was a joke at first so I decided to stay on my doorstep till my parents came back, only to be greeted by a very pissed off father yelling at me to leave or he'd call the cops.

When I had asked him why he was kicking me out he had yelled that I was adopted and that he and, who I thought was, my mother were sick of dealing with me and having to support my lazy ass.

So I told them to go fuck themselves before grabbing my suitcase and storming off, somehow walking from the Dallas suburbs to its bustling inner city before sun set, which happened half an hour ago.

I had no idea where I was or where I was going; I just had to find someplace to stay that wasn't a dark and damp alleyway. Just then the sky opened up and started pissing down rain.

"Oh just great!" I hissed as I stomped my foot, my hair starting to stick to my pale skin.

I brushed the soaked strands of my bright red hair, which had become a damp dark blood-red color, out of my light blue eyes. I huffed and continued walking, looking for a relatively dry place to sit, which ended up just being the side of the road when I got to frustrated and gave up looking for someplace dry, considering I was already soaked and chilled to the bone.

I wrapped my arms around myself when my teeth stated to chatter and my legs started to shake, not I good night to be wearing nothing but a singlet and jeans. I quickly unzipped my suitcase slightly and dug through it for my favorite black hoody, which I found and quickly threw on.

When I finally stopped shaking I threw my hood over my head and hugged my knees to my chest, burring my face in my knees. The situation was finally sinking in: I was a sixteen year old girl all alone on the dark streets of Dallas, Texas without any money or anywhere to go.

My eyes burned and my throat felt tight as I tried not to cry, I mean, what the fuck? What had I done so wrong?

For as long as I could remember I had tried to be the perfect daughter: A little over average grades, doing everything my parents asked and never going out to party. That was mostly due to the fact I didn't exactly have a social life, though.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of wet tires on the road and I sighed, being reminded that I had to get out of this rain. But as I stood I took notice of the car that had stopped right in front of me.

"Hey, are you okay there Sweetheart?"

I looked at the small and sweet looking blond woman that peered at me from her car and nodded.

"Well what are you doing out this late, and in the rain? Your parents are surely worried about you." She asked with a worried frown on her face.

I flinched slightly at the word 'Parents' and looked down at my feet. "Actually, my parents kind of kicked me out." I mumbled.

"Oh you poor girl" The woman had a look of pity on her face. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

I shook my head silently and after not getting an answer from the woman I glanced up, thinking she could have just driven off. But she was just sitting there, a thinking expression on her face before she suddenly lit up with a smile and turned to me.

"I know a place where you can stay, my husband runs it! Would you like a ride there?" she chirped happily.

I was sincerely surprised by her offer, I was just a strange teenager out in the rain to her, and yet she was offering me a place to stay. "A-Are you sure your husband wouldn't mind?"

The blond woman beamed. "Oh I'm sure he'll just love you, and besides, I can't turn away someone in need!"

I smiled back at the beaming woman. "Thank you ma'am, really." And with that the woman popped the boot of her car for me to chuck my suit case in before sitting in the passenger sit next to her.

"Sorry about getting your seats wet." I said sheepishly as I put my seatbelt on.

"Oh don't worry about that Dear." She chirped as she started to drive. "I'm Sarah by the way."

I smiled at Sarah's enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Melody, but you can just call me Mel."

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Mel. You don't mind if I go get my husband before I take you to our home, do you?"

I shook my head with a smile. "Not at all."

I was a little bit surprised when Sarah pulled into the parking lot of a rather large church.

"So…" I whispered to Sarah, still a bit at awe of the church. "This is where your husband works?"

"Yes. Isn't it just amazing?"

I had to agree with Sarah. Even though I wasn't a religious person I still found the church very stunning. But as Sarah and I approached the entrance I saw two men guarding the door armed with silver chains and stakes.

_Chains and stakes!?_

I decided to voice my thoughts once we were inside. "Why did those people have chains and stakes, Sarah?"

Sarah suddenly stopped at my question and started fidgeting nervously. "Uh well-"

"Sarah!"

Sarah seemed to sigh in relief when a man dressed in a nice suit around her age with dark hair walked up beside her and put an arm around her waist.

The man, who I guessed was Sarah's husband, glanced at me before turning to his wife. "Who's this dear?"

"Oh, this is Melody. She needs a place to stay; the poor girl's parents kicked her out onto the street. You don't mind if she stays here do you?" Sarah asked, throwing me a smile.

The man turned to me. "Melody was it? I would be glad to let you stay at this church if you would like. My name is Steve Newlin." I shook his hand with a smile when he offered it to me.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Mr Newlin, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it; I couldn't just turn away someone in need. Now if you don't mind me and Sarah will being heading home but if you need anything." Steve stopped and gestured to a very tall and hulking man that was building, said man came over. "Fell free to ask Gabe. And Gabe, show her to a place she can sleep."

The large man nodded and led me away as Sarah and Steve started toward the exit. I just barely had time to wave goodbye to Sarah before I was pulled a little roughly around a corner by Gabe.

**Would you be kind enough to review and tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my 4 first reviewers, you have given me the push to update so quickly and a quick thank you to; Charming-wallflower, TaraUzumaki(if you watch Naruto then you are instantly on my favourite reader list!), ThePrettyRecklessRock and katz3ye for favouriting as well as; Proserpinae, Samantha2798, lorena123, sharksandsoccer, ff13 and PrinessFergie for following.**

**And a special shout out to; n-narcissistic, Daydreamer003 and Catwoman2518 for favouriting AND following.**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who read last chapter.**

_**RESPONSE TO FF13**_**: wow….wow…..WOW! In all my time on fanfiction I have never EVER gotten a review as nice and supporting as yours so a giant Thank You to you, friend. Thanks for your sympathy to Melody and I agree with you 100%, no one should ever be treated like that, I actually feel bad for Melody. Sarah was actually my favourite female character back when I started planning this and she still kind of is so I decided to make her a nice and important person in Melody's life. As for Gabe…I can't promise you he won't do something because he will…..probably. Melody's likeable? Really? Most people call my OCs Mary-Sue or cliché so I'm glad someone actually likes her. Thanks for calling my story great as well as calling me creative cause I mostly fall into the clichés that mostly everyone had written. I look forward to your reviews! BTW a surprise at the end of the chapter for you! **

**RESPONSE TO PRINESSFERGIE: Well thank you, I didn't really think my idea was new, since a lot of people have OCs from the Fellowship, albeit none of them are taken in by them.**

**RESPONSE TO GUEST****: Thank you, surprise for you at the end o tis chapter friend. **

**RESPONSE TO VAMPIREELF****: Thank you! Hopefully the chapters will get longer and better as I go on and here is that update you so kindly asked for friend! ^_^**

**I don't own True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries and I never will.**

_/2/_

Gabe led me down the hall and to a door at the end.

"This is the Newlins' spare room." Gabe grunted. "You'll being staying here until I'm told otherwise." And with that he shoved me in non-to-gently and shut the door behind me.

I stood there for a moment blankly until I blinked and shook my head, that was a surprisingly….uneventful start to my new life.

I took in the room I would be staying in for, most likely, awhile. It was kind of plain but nice. The walls were bare and a pale blue colour with white trimming and doors. The carpet that covered the floor was white and very plush as I wiggled my bare toes in bliss.

There was a plain wood dresser shoved against the wall next to another door to my left and next to that, shoved into the corner, was a single bed with a dull wood frame and plain white pillows, sheets and blankets.

I opened the door next to the dresser and discovered, to my glee, my own private bathroom.

The tiles on the floor were plain white while the wall tiles were a dark blue and white pattern. In the top right corner was a clear-glass square shower and on the right wall below it was a deep porcelain tub, two old-fashioned brass knobs at the foot of it. On the left wall, opposite to the shower, was a porcelain sink with a small mirror attached to the wall above it.

I smiled and started to rip off my hoodie, hell bent on taking a nice warm shower, when I realized too late that I had left my suitcase in Sarah's car and cursed silently under my breath before glumly walking back into the bedroom where I plopped down onto the bed. Thankfully my clothes had dried enough that they would be comfortable to sleep in and wouldn't leave wet patches on the bedding.

I stood and turned off the light before taking off my hoodie, it being a bit too stuffy in the room for it, before pulling back the covers and snuggling into the bed, yawning slightly.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the question I had asked Sarah. Why **had **they guys at the entrance been holding silver chains and stakes? I did know about vampires, them 'coming out of the coffin' two years ago and all, but why were these people guarding themselves against them? Had vampires attacked the church before, or where they just simply terrified?

I yawned again, my huge trek of the day finally catching up to me. I snuggled more into the warm and fluffy blanket before closing my eyes.

Maybe they were hiding something?

I cleared my head of that thought instantly. I barely knew this people for crying out loud, for all I knew they could really just be innocent and terrified people.

I sighed and cleared my head, deciding to just focus on sleeping.

In the morning I was woken up early by Sarah's chirpy voice.

"Rise and shine sleepy head! Today's a lovely day!"

I sat up and glanced at Sarah as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. She was standing in the doorway with a big bright smile on her face, her blue eyes twinkling brightly.

I returned her smile with a small one as I stood and stretched my hands above my head. "What times is it?" I asked, half yawning as I noticed my red suitcase sitting next to the door.

"7:30am sweetie and I bet your just itching to take a shower, especially after staying in those wet clothes all night." Sarah must have noticed where I had been looking. "I got Gabe to bring in your suitcase after I found it in the car this morning and I also stocked up your bathroom with all the necessities and a clean towel. Feel free to be as long as you like, just find Gabe and he'll take you to me and I'll have breakfast for you." And with that she was gone in a flash, the door closed.

I smiled, Sarah's chipper attitude being highly infectious, and moved over to my suitcase to pick a fresh change of clothes. I made a mental note to unpack into the empty dresser in the corner when I had more time.

I opened the largest pocket to find most of my wardrobe has been packed into it nice and neatly, for people who apparently hated me and were planning on kicking me out they were surprisingly nice even to pack my stuff at all let alone neatly.

There wasn't a single skirt or dress to be seen as I dug through my clothes; good because I despised girly clothes, mostly because I was more a tomboy then a girly girl, but I did like the occasional bit of makeup thought that was mostly eyeliner and cherry-red lipstick.

I finally decided on a dark-maroon singlet, sturdy Khaki pants covered with dozens of pockets, and matching black underwear.

I opened up the second larger pocket, wondering what else my adoptive parents had packed me, to find a brand new pair of black and white Nikes and my Cap Collection.

I stared at the Nikes for a second before glancing at my old, ratty, and worn out sneakers that sat by the door and wondered why the hell they had bothered to by me new ones but then I remembered the caps.

I picked one up gently and looked at it softly, It was a light blue to match my eyes with dark blue sparkles that spelled out 'My Little Princess' on the front which made me smile softly.

Every year, since I was Ten, I got a cap sent to me for my birthday from my older brother Brian; who had moved out that same year to Shreveport when he had turned Nineteen, saying he wanted to live someplace more exciting. I had six, very different, caps in total and was going to get my seventh in a month.

I stopped suddenly as I realized something.

I should probably contact Brian and tell him that I had been kicked out and knowing him he'd come and pick me up to come live with him. I smiled widely. I was going to see my brother again.

I searched through my schoolbag, which I had dropped next to the door last night, and pulled out my Diary which had Brian's phone number scrawled in the corner of the inner cover in messy Ten year old handwriting. I would ask Sarah if there was a phone I could use to call Brian when I next saw her.

I grabbed a change of socks and put them on the bed above my new shoes, I'd put them on when I got out of the shower and changed.

At the thought of a nice warm shower I dashed to grab my change of clothes and ran into the bathroom, putting my change of clothes on the side of the sink before starting the shower and peeling off my clothes, which stuck to my skin slightly from drying while I was wearing them.

I shuddered when the hot water hit my back when I stepped into the shower but then relaxed, it felt **great**.

I washed my hair and body first before deciding to relax for a while, letting Sarah have her time and mulling some things over in my head.

So I had been kicked out by my parents suddenly; who also had adopted me and only just told me, and been taken in by religious people who ran a church, that didn't seem to be fond of vampires, all in one day. It didn't seem like much when I thought it but it had sure felt like a lot.

I sighed and shut off the water before stepping out onto the bath mat and grabbing the nice and soft towel. I dried myself off first, getting dressed, before wrapping my hair up in the towel to dry it faster while I went back into my room to put on socks and my new shoes.

I stood up, deciding to go look for Gabe, and headed out the door and down the hall. As I turned the corner at the corner of the hall, though, I smacked into something hard. Scratch that **someone **hard because I hear a startled noise come from what I had run into before I crashed to the ground on my behind.

I rubbed my nose gingerly, I had smacked it pretty badly when I had run into the person, my behind hurt as well. Suddenly I hand was in my face, offering me help up, and I gladly took it. The person hoisted me up with a deep grunt, telling me it was a guy I had knocked into.

I quickly apologised as I glanced up at the person, him being considerately taller than me, as I only came up to his chin. He was a pretty muscular looking guy with messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a nice tan which made him fit nicely into the category of 'Surfer Dude.'

"S'okay" He said sheepishly as her scratched the back of his head nervously. "It was kinda my fault, anyway. I wasn' really watchin' where I was goin'." He held his hand out for me to shake as he introduced himself. "I'm Jason Stackhouse by the way."

I smiled and shook his hand heartily. "Melody, but you can't call me Mel. It's a pleasure to meet you Jason." I instantly liked this guy, probably because of him laid-back type attitude.

"It was nice to meet you to Mel but I kinda gotta get goin'. See ya round maybe?" I nodded with a smile on my face and waved as Jason took off then took off myself to continue for Gabe….or Sarah, whoever I found first.

Unfortunately I found Gabe first, not that I had anything against him, though. The way he looked at me just gave me the creeps.

He was in a chapel-like area, which was the first room that made this place look like an actual church, standing beside a door that looked like it might lead down to the basement. I briefly wondered why he would be guarding a door but for all I knew he could just be hanging out here for some peace and quiet, though I hadn't seen another person here other than Jason.

When Gabe spotted me he gave me a grin, the type of grin that sent a shudder down my spine, but I ignored it and walked up to him.

"Well, well." He drawled. "What can I do for you Little Missy?"

I raised an eyebrow at his tone. "Sarah told me to come find you when I wanted to find her."

His grin grew wider as he spun me around, put a hand on my lower back and started to lead me somewhere, presumably to Sarah.

After a while he finally led me to a door that said 'Reverend Newlin' in gold lettering on it. Gabe knocked once on the door before shoving me in and swiftly closing the door behind me.

In front of me was Steve, who sat at his desk but had his body turned to Sarah but was looking at me with a smile, and Sarah, who had her body turned to Steve but she was facing me with a smile as well, but this one wasn't as bright as her other ones. I had obviously interrupted something.

I took a step back towards the door with a smile. "I'm sorry. I'm obviously interrupted something so I'll just leave and come back later." I turned to leave but was stopped by Steve.

"No, please, have a seat Melody. We were done talking anyway and I'd much like to talk to you for a moment." Steve said kindly but there was something else in his voice, annoyance maybe? Maybe I had interrupted them in the middle of a fight.

As I took a seat in front of Steve's desk Sarah went to stand next to and slightly behind, him as she gave me one of her normal bright and winning smiles.

Steve suddenly leaned forward, resting his chin on his intertwined hands that were propped up by his elbows on the desk. "So tell me Melody." He said seriously but with a smile. "What is your opinion on vampires?"

Whatever question I had been expecting, it certainly **wasn't **that.

It took me by so much surprise it took me awhile to answer.

"W-well….I haven't really met or even seen any vampires so I'm kind of indifferent but I do know that some can be dangerous." I finally answered, nervous that he would throw me back out onto the street for the wrong answer because from the way he had said 'vampire' I knew he didn't like them, maybe even detested them.

After a long and tense silence Steve finally spoke with a smile. "Well I don't anything wrong with that." He leaned over his desk slightly to offer me a handshake. "Welcome to the Fellowship of the Sun, Melody."

I smiled and shook his hand even though I had absolutely **no **idea what the Fellowship of the Sun was; maybe it was the name of the church? "It's an honour Mr Newlin." I breathed in relief.

Sarah suddenly pipped up from where she stood behind Steve. "Oh! I haven't gotten you breakfast yet, you must be starved!" She exclaimed and, as if right on cue, my stomach growled and I laughed.

"Well you got that right!" I chirped happily to Sarah, who in turn grabbed my arm and dragged me out of Steve's office in a flash.

I stared at the large group of laughing and chatting people in front of me.

They were all sitting at tabled with a tray of food which they had grabbed from the table full of food to the right.

Sarah had dragged me to the larger room, which she said was kind of like the Mess Hall, full of people who she had said were members of the church, but they all looked so young.

I shyly started walking towards the table of food with my head down, trying not to attract attention to myself, I didn't do well in crowds and I was **slightly **antisocial. But that plane almost immediately went out the window when I bumped into someone for the second time today.

I quickly snapped my head up and apologised to the dark haired teen I had run into.

He just shook his head dismissively but then studied my closely. "Hey, are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." He after a while and I nodded my head, too shy to talk.

I **really **didn't do well in crowds.

"Well would you do me a massive favour?"

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat. "U-uh….Yeah, sure."

"Can you grab some more chains and stakes from the basement; you know the small door in the chapel, right?" I nodded. "Good. Just go on down there and grab another box of them, just give them to me when you're done. I'll be waiting for that." He dismissed me and I walked out.

When I made it out the crowded hall I took a deep breath and wiped my sweaty palms on my pants but then I groaned when I realized I had agreed to something I absolutely **did not **want to do, but I had to look on the bright side.

At least I could see what was so important down in the basement that Gabe had to guard it.

**I am absolutely evil aren't I?**

**Penny for your thoughts, though?**

**I got a couple of questions too.**

**Do you like cliff hangers or do you hate them?**

**And do you like Melody so far?**

**Are there anyways I could improve her or my writing?**


	3. Chapter 4

**Oh gosh...it's been over half a year since I updated? Damn...**

**BTW Guys! Did you know I have a deviantart? The link to it is on my profile! I have also drawn Melody...The drawings should be under 'Untitled'.**

**.**

**RESPONSE ONE TO ff13:**

**Hello! Aww shucks, thank you! Hmmm, I suppose Melody could use a roommate...I kind of based Melody's emotions on my own experiences, the suitecase scene for instance. I remeber going on a School trip when I was younger, none of my family were able to accompany me and all I had was a small suitecase of things. I was also going to be celebrating my birthday on the trip so I felt really homesick and depressed but as I was going through my things when I found a note attacted to a present. My mom had slipped them in when I wasn't looking. So, instead of a present, I snuck in the caps from her brother as a sort of...gift for Melody. And speaking of her brother? Oh yeah, he'll be in here somewhere so be ready. Jason totally had to be in here somewhere, he's one of my favourites X3 I am kind of surprised that you say I'm good at setting the scene normally I over describe or skip over the description altogether. I hope this chapter doesn't disapoint...though it may.**

**RESPONSE TWO TO ff13: **

**I have lost a lot of USBs in my time, probably because I prefer to get them in darker colours, for example my current USB is all black an was a killer to find because it fell in the gap between my desk and the wall so it blended in with the shadows. The only reason I found it was because I went on a cleaning rempage and pulled the desk away from the wall. X3 You know, I think the same way! I swear there are little goblins following me around and taking or hiding my things. I hope to hear from you again! **

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Corinacute:**

**Hi! Oh yes, I am the devil. Here's the next chapter! Please, enjoy.**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Tiger Lily Burning Bright:**

**Oh yeah, I'm a sadistic author who loves to torture their OCs hence she is left with Gabe. Ya know what? I'm gonna write the actual scene of her parents kicking her out and post it separately, just for you! Yeah, I realized how rediculous that sounded so let's just say she temporarily forgot...or something...**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Shadowsammy:**

**Thank you! Here's an update for you!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO musicluver246:**

**Thank you~!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Carlie13:**

**Thank you! Here's more!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO ElvenVamp:**

**Oh! It's you! Hi! Thank you! I'm trying to keep Mel's character as realistic as possible so I'm glad you like her! Oh gosh...you may be a little disappointed at this chapter...You know what's funny? After losing my USB for months I decide to post a notice about it then BAM I find it the next day XD**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO galwidanatitud:**

**It's so annoying...**

**.**

**I don't own True Blood**

_/3/_

When I stepped into the chapel I was surprised to not find Gabe guarding the door, thinking he had gone back to his job after dropping my off at the office. I shrugged, that just made my job easier. I didn't think Gabe would let me down there if he was here.

I walked over to the door and twisted the knob, half expecting it to be locked, and the door swung open with an eerie creak as I stared down the stairs. I sighed and began to descend the stairs, one step at a time.

When I reached the bottom I took the time to look around. Unlike the regular basement you'd find in homes it was very well lit and very neat, the floor was made out of solid concrete and there was mesh fence storage rooms here and there to organize the boxes.

I walked to the closest storage room and started rummaging through the boxes but all I found were rather disturbing board games and old copies of the bible. In each box in each storage room I found something similar. There was another door in the corner but it had been locked when I tried it. I stopped my searching for a moment and pondered.

Was this just a 'prank the new girl' type thing? Nah...these people didn't really seem like the types to do something like this..

I exhailed slowly then turned around and planned to head back up the stairs but something caught my eye. Stacked on top of each other in a corner, **right near the doorway**, was another couple of boxes that I hadn't searched yet. I had completely missed them on the way down here.

I was hoping that those boxes contained what I was looking for, I would feel way too humiliated if I went back to that guy empty handed.

I crouched down in front of the boxes and pulled the top on open and...Bingo! Stacked on one side of the box were a bunch of wooden stakes while the other side were lengths of chain made, from what looked like, silver.

Speaking of the guy; would he still be in the Mess Hall? Probably...I hope I didn't have to go wondering the place to find him. Though, I began to wonder why he needed them, the guys who were guarding this place seemed to have enough of these already when I had come in.

Come to think of it...why was this place so heavily guarded in the first place?

Guys with silver chains and stakes gaurding the entrance like this was some medieval castle, were all churches this anti-vampi- Oh shit...was I really that naive?

How in the hell did I not notice? Was I too blinded by the recent happenings in my life to realize what I had mixed myself up in?

The guards, stakes and chains, the place being filled with late teens and young adults and Reverend Steve Newlin...**Newlin.** This wasn't just The Fellowship of the Sun, this was **Thee **Fellowship of the Sun.

Back home I never really did pay too much attention to the media and happenings of the world but that didn't mean I had never heard of the religious nut jobs that called themselves The Fellowship of the Sun, but they had completely slipped my mind.

I glared down at the box for a moment, seeing the stakes and chains in a new light, before hefting it up and into my arms before standing. I stumbled slightly as I stood, the box's weight throwing me off balance for a moment. It was heavier than it had looked.

I had only just taken a step when I heard the door the basement open with a bang and the sound of someone grumbling under their breath. It was Gabe. 

I jolted back with a start, panic begining to rise in my gut. I had a sinking feeling that if Gabe found me the result wouldn't be good.

I didn't want to risk putting the box down in case it made any noise, so instead I carried the box with me as I scurried, as quietly as possible, into one of the mesh fence storage areas. I had only just shoved my body behind a stack of boxes as Gabe stomped down the stairs. My heart thundered in my ears as Gabe's heavy steps echoed around the room along with his grumbles. I tried to calm my breathing, scared to death that he would hear and find me.

I squirmed slightly, the position I had landed in wasn't exactly comfortable. The boxes I sat behind were squishing me into the wall behind me slightly but what was worse was that the box I was holding was being shoved painfully into my stomach, the cardboard edges proding and poking me everytime I inhaled.

I grit my teeth and held my breath as Gabe shuffled past noisely. Curiosity got the better of me, though, and I cautiously peeked over the lid of the top boxes. Gabe was shuffling through the room toward the locked door with a case of drinks in his hand. I craned my neck slightly to try and see the lable but all I could see was a yellow 'T' and 'R' on red.

Gabe reached the door and started digging around in his pockets before producing a key and unlocking the door. I craned my neck some more, leaning forward slightly in my attempt to see in but the boxes in front of me shifted, making me flinch back. The door shut before I could try and get another look.

I wormed my way from behind the boxes and inhaled deeply, wincing when my stomach panged. I'd probably get some light bruises.

As I quietly bolted through the room and up the stairs I kept continuously throwing nervous glances over my shoulder toward the door, breaking out in a cold sweat at the meer thought of Gabe coming through that door on time to see me. There was something...off about that man, I didn't want to be alone with him anytime soon.

I almost collapsed with relef as I burst through the door and into the bright and warm atmosphere of the chaple. "Never again..." I mumbled as I made my to the doors, "never a-freaking-gain..."

**Okay...so not much happened but the plot does kinda thicken. That said, I would like to point out that Melody did not meet Godric...That was actually a last minute plot change on my part but I promise that Godric will make an appearence in four more chapters at most.**

**Hoped you liked!**

**Question(s): **

**How old do you think I am?**

**Is my story progressing too slowly?**

**If so would you like me to pick up the pace?**

**Are my chapters long enough?**


	4. Chapter 5

**Oh wow guess, I've almost passed my review record! (which is 35 reviews on a 12 chapter story) I hope we can beat it with this chapter because that'd be amazing! u**

**BTW I posted I link to a picture of Melody on my profiel, if you want to see what she looks like from my point of view!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO JamesNorthman96:**

**Good to know my suspense scene worked out well! Yeah, sorry about that, it was a very last minute plot change on my part but he won't be out of the picture for long. 'That guy' will be playing a semi important roll in this chapter. You know, the whole moral of this story should just be 'Never accept rides from strangers.'**

**RESPONSE TO ElvenVamp:**

**Thanks! I might not be able to update periodically I'm one of those writers who can't force out a chapter and mainly writes on inspiration but I do try. Hope this is soon enough!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Noface:**

**T-Twenty-two!? whoa not even close X3 Well, the slowness of her figuring out made up for a mistake I made earlier on so it really doesn't make sense...sorry about that .**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Swcky:**

**Twenty-five to Thirty? Not even close my friend. Extraordinary? Wow, thank you! Hope this is soon enough for you!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO galwidanatitude (wow your user is hard to type in one go without making a typo!):**

**Yea, pretty much.**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO ff13 (Time for my favourite reviewer!):**

**Hello again, friend!**

**That sounds...so amazing. I would totally buy one of those! Closest on guessing my age so far X3 good job! You know, people have told me I write with my heart before and I never really understood how I could 'write with my heart' is it because I put feeling behind the words? Thank you for the advice as always! Oh no, I wasn't really popular so no one knew it was my birthday, I kinda just celebrated in silence with myself...I hope to hear from you again! **

**.  
RESPONSE TO KagamineBanana:**

**Pfffft I would never! *shifty eyes* OH and NOW you review...well done there... you get an appluase for reading the books though!**

**.**

**Are you guys ready for the shocking news?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'm actually 15 next month!**

**I can't beleive some of the guesses you guys made, do I really come off as that mature in my writing? I mean, the highest was 30...30! Cheers to ff13 who guessed the closest!**

**I don't own True Blood!**

_/4/_

I swung the door open with a little more force than neccisary but I didn't care, I marched right in like I owned the place; a dark frown on my face and cold sweat dripping down the side of my face. The loud chatter of the room cloging my hearing and making my ears ring after them being used to the eerie silence of the basement.

My eyes darted every which way, searching for the dark haired guy who had sent me down to the basement on a potential suicide mission. I found him sitting toward the back of the Mess Hall with, suprisingly enough, Jason Stackhouse. I walked over with heavy footsteps and dumped the weighty box onto the table with a 'thump'.

Both boys stopped talking to each other and looked up. "Oh hey, Mel!" Jason chimed, raising his hand in a greeting but I didn't ecknowledge him. I just stared at the dark haired guy expectantly.

"Hey, you know Luke?" Jason asked with a little to much enthusiasm.

His name was Luke, huh? Nice name.

I nodded shortly in reply. "Yeah...kinda..."

Luke glanced up at me before reaching for the box and dragging it over to himself, shoving his plate of food out of the way. "You got it? Took you awhile."

I bit back a retort, opting to just nod. Something told me we weren't going to get along. Luke flipped open the box and glanced inside, nodding shortly after before shutting it again and nodding to me.

All three of us lapsed into a quiet silence before I spoke up quietly. "Uh, next time? Send someone else, kay? I'm not exactly good at this kinda thing..." That was a lie. I just didn't want to chance running into Gabe, there was still a slim chance he had noticed me, I wouldn't put it past that guy to blackmail me. He seemed like the type.

Luke nodded and turned his attention back to Jason. "Sure thing...Mel, was it?"

I nodded curtly before sending a short wave to Jason and turning around, winding through the tables and back to the doors.

As soon as the doors shut behind me I lent against them with a sigh. What to do now?

My stomach took that exact time to loudly remind me I hadn't eatten yet. Food could wait for now, I needed to have a much needed chat with my brother.

I pushed myself off of the doors and headed in, what I hoped was, the direction of Mr Newlin's office. Sarah might still be there and even if she wasn't Mr Newlin might know where she was and if Mr Newlin wasn't there? Well...I'd just wait patiently.

I knocked on the door quietly, hoping someone was in there. To my luck there was.

Sarah's bright and smiling face greeted me when the door was opened.I smiled back politely. "Oh Sarah! Just the person I was looking for! Um, I was wondering if there was a phone I could use?" I asked brightly.

Sarah's smile didn't faulter. "Of course, Sweetheart! Steve is using his office phone at the moment but you could use mine if you'd like?"

I nodded enthusiastically in response. "Oh that's perfect Mrs Newlin!"

Sarah chuckled as she pulled a flip phone from her handbag and handed it to me. "Oh please dear, call me Sarah" she chimed before turning back into the office. "Just knock when you're done!" And with that she closed the door.

I lent against the oposite wall before flipping the phone open and navigating my way to Dial. I closed my eyes and took a breath, hoping my brother hadn't changed his number at the wrong time, before entering the right digits. I held the phone to my ear and stared down at the floor while I listened the the seemingly deafining ring.

"Hi-"

I opened my mouth to greet my brother, beaming at just hearing his voice.

"-You've reached the phone of Brian Spencer, I'm sorry but I can't come to the phone. Feel free to leave a message!"

I leaned my head against the wall. Oh that's right, I forgot, two years or so after Brian moved away he stopped answering calls in the day. When I had asked him about it he had told me he had gotten a day job that had him working since dusk 'til dawn. I wouldn't be able to get hold of him until 8:30pm at the latest.

I took a breath before begining to speak. "Hey Bri, It's Mel. Listen, I got into a little...trouble. Just...call me back as soon as you can, kay?" I flipped the phone closed as soon as I was done.

"Goddamn..." I breathed before pushing myself off of the wall and knocking on the door again.

Sarah gave me a beaming smile as always but it fell as soon as she noticed my defeated face. "What's wrong dear?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Fine, Sarah...you mind if I keep this phone for a bit? I can't get a hold of my brother 'till tonight but I left a message telling him to call me back and-"

Sarah cut me off.

"Don't worry about it! You can keep it until your brother calls back, it's no problem!"

I beamed at her and gave her a small hug. "Thanks Sarah." I let her go and pulled away. "I'm just going to sit in my room for a while, maybe take a nap, feel free to wake me up if you need me!"

Sarah nodded before going back into the office. I turned and made my way back to the room; kicking off my shoes and slumping onto the bed as soon as I could. I placed the phone on my nightstand before rolling onto my side and facing the wall.

.

.

.

I woke to the soft tickling ting of Sarah's phone as a small light on it blinked at me. I groggily reached over and grabbed it, flipping it open before lightly placing it to my ear. "Hell-"

"Melody?"

A grin split across my face as I heard my older brother's voice, even though it did sound concerned. I turned serious, though, and answered the unspoken question in his tone. "Mark and Tracy kicked me out..."

I heard Brian growl quietly. "Fuckin' knew it..." He muttered before directly adressing me. "Where are you now? You're not on the street are you!?" His voice rose a paniced octave when asking the last question.

"No, I'm not, Don't worry." I reasured. "A nice woman took me in. I'm staying at The Fellow Ship of the Sun."

There was a tense silence on the other end of the phone for a while.

"Melody..." Brian breathed. "I'm coming to get you."

I smiled but when Brian continued I frowned again.

"They aren't good people Mel, vampires have as much right as y-we do...promise me to stay out of trouble?"

"Promise..." I mumbled, my messed up body clock making me start to drift off again.

"See ya soon Mel." Brian mumbled in a soft tone, obviously hearing my drowsiness in my voice.

"See ya." And with that, I flipped the phone close before placing it on the nightstand and snuggling into my covers.

**Whew! Done! A tiny bit more info on Brian! He'll be making an appearence soon!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And there will be a twist next chapter...**

**What do you guys think it'll be?**


	5. Chapter 6

**Whoa guys! I made it to 40 reviews! Do you know how insane that is to me!? This story is rediculously popular! Seriously...**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Pixiecropse:**

**You summed up this whole scinerio perfectly!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO KagamineBanana:**

**You shall never know!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Beckah Godric-Northman:**

**Seems like I've got another fan ^.^ Well, obviously I can't tell you that, hell, I don't really know myself yet! Oh, he'll be here soon, don't worry, but he is hella hard to write and embody his character…I can't believe it either, I loved Godric to death and when he died, I actually couldn't handle watching the series again for a whole month. **

**.**

**RESPONSE TO ElvenVamp:**

**Thank god someone understands, I hope inspiration hits you soon, friend! Thank you!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO ff13:**

**Hi!,**

**A Birthday Party!? Oh, that's not necessary, really, but it does sound fun that doesn't sound weird at all, the more friend the merrier! You know, I've been thinking about writing a special birthday one-shot for you guys, on my birthday…**

**D'aww shucks, you're gonna make me blush. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Sarah, to me, always seemed like if she could, she would've helped Sookie but she just didn't have the resolve to. I always loved her as a character, wishing she'd had more development. You know, I kind of based Brian off of an old friend I had, hoping to make him a realistic character. I hope it worked. Hmmm, interesting theory you have there, but alas, I can't tell you if you hit the nail on the head or not.**

**Well, I hope you're pleasantly surprised by an update two days in a row!**

**Stay Cool, friend.**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO JamesNorthman96:**

**She will! Oh, she will…**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Lady Minuialwen:**

**Your wish is granted my friend!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Jenndukefan:**

**Thank you! I was worrying slightly that Melody would be seen as Mary-sue, glad no ones said that so far. Yeah, I kind of left you guys hanging there for a while, didn't I?**

**.**

**I don't own True Blood!**

_/5/_

"Steve, sweetie, please!"

I was stirred from my sleep by the sound of a hushed argument.

I cracked my eyes open slowly, squinting at the bright light that filled my room. Standing in the doorway was Sarah, with her back to me. She had a hand on either side of the doorway in a defensive position like she was trying to keep someone out and that someone, from what I could see, was Mr Newlin with Gabe standing behind him.

Mr Newlin was sending Sarah a firm stare that bordered on a glare, "Sarah." His tone was firm and slightly annoyed, holding a warning undertone. "Stop defending that heathen and step asi-"

"No!" Sarah shot back harshly, equally as forceful. "She is just a defenceless girl, Steve!"

My eyes widened in surprise and I sat up groggily. "Sarah? Mr Newlin? What's going on?" My voice was quiet and raspy with sleep as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

All eyes suddenly turned to me.

Gabe, taking the opportunity since Sarah was distracted, pushed past Sarah and strode over to me with a large and cocky grin split across his face. I stared up at the brute of a man that towered over me, confused at the situation, and frowned. "Can I help yo-" I stopped in surprise when I was lifted from the bed by my arm, which Gabe had a very tight grip on.

I tried to worm my way out his grasp to no avail. I glanced at Sarah, whom was now being held back by Mr Newlin, with confusion.

"Hey-uh, what's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

Sarah opened her mouth to talk but Mr Newlin beat her to it. "Oh you know very well what you did."

I gave him a blank look and his gaze sharpened.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice you skulking around the place? Sticking your nose into business not concerning you?"

I blinked in confusion again. "I-I'm sorry but I really have no idea what you're talking abo-"

Mr Newlin pulled something from out of his back pocket and threw it at my feet.

Oh….

Fuck.

At my feet was a bright pink cap, the one I had worn yesterday and completely forgot about.

"Please don't tell me…" I mumbled under my breath, slightly panicking.

Mr Newlin smirked, obviously seeing some sort of realization on my face. "This is yours…isn't it? Gabe found it downstairs in the basement. Somewhere where you are **not** supposed to be, Melody."

My blood ran cold and I bit my lip in panic, forcing my mind to work faster, to think of a way out of this. Suddenly I remembered something, something that made my head shot up in determination.

"Luke!" I blurted suddenly. "Ask Luke, he was the whole reason I was down there, he asked me to get some more chains and stakes!"

I watched as Mr Newlin's smug expression melted off of his face almost instantly as releif washed over Sarah's. Mr Newlin glanced down at her. "Sweetie," He spoke softly, "be a dear won't you and go get Luke."

As soon as Mr Newlin released Sarah she shot me a fleeting glance before woundering away to find Luke.

Mr Newlin, Gabe and I sat in an awkward silence as we waited for Sarah to return. I shifted uncomfortably, the tight grip Gabe had on my arm hadn't lightened up at all and I was pretty sure I already had a bruise forming. I winced as Gabe's grip tightened slightly, making something in my arm crack.

Was he **trying **to break my arm!?

I shot the large man a distainful look over my shoulder, trying to send the message across that I did **not **like his hold on me one bit, sadly all he did was grin a sleezy grin at me. My skin crawled as I turned away.

Just then two pairs of footprints could be heard making their way down the hall.

I perked up and grinned broadly as Sarah rounded into the room, closely followed by an anxious and nervous looking Luke. His eyes caught mine and he frowned, his brow creasing deeply, before schooling his features and turning to Mr Newlin.

"You called for me Reverand, sir?" Luke didn't stutter or hesitate but there was a slight waver in his voice.

Mr Newlin smiled brightly and clapped Luke on the back. "Oh yes, you see, this girl here-" He paused and gestured to me. "Says you sent her down into the **basement **to get some equipment, is that true?"

I saw the sweat break out on Luke's forehead when Mr Newlin but a certain emfasis on the word 'basement'. His eyes darted back and forth between Mr Newlin, Gabe and I nervously before he closed his eyes for a moment and composed himself.

"I'm sorry," Luke said evenly. "But that isn't true."

My heart most certainly stopped at that point.

"In fact..." Luke continued as his eyes, which were void of any hint to what he was thinking, gave me a once over. "I don't beleive I've ever seen this girl before."

And that was all Mr Newlin seemed to need.

He nodded at Gabe, giving him a silent signal, and suddenly both arms were behind my back and I was forced to the floor with a giant weight on top of me. The side of my head bounced against the floor painfully hard, making my vision swim.

I stared up at Luke from my place on the floor. "Liar..." I managed to force out just before the edges of my vision began to fade to grey.

"Melody!"

Sarah's shreik was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual, part way through writing this I threw up.**

**Dear lord I feel as sick as a dog! Since I'm feeling really neuseous and feverish I might not update for a while...HOWEVER, the Term ends soon so I'll have 2 weeks to myself so I might be able to update more.**

**Sorry for any inconvenience,**

**STAY COOL**

**P.S. How do you like my drawing of Melody? I hope I did a good job...**

**Now I'm gonna take a painkiller and hopefully crash in my bed for a couple of hours!**


	6. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry for not updating and leaving you on a cliffhanger, I was real sick for awhile and I ended up having to get put on strong antibiotics and painkillers. I almost missed my birthday because of how sick I was but, Yay! Now I'm 15, joyous me! Not really, I really don't feel a difference.**

**RESPONSE TO michelepotter7:**

**Here ya go! And thank you!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO j:**

**Sorry this isn't soon but here! Aw, I'm sorry but I'm glad you were enjoying it!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO mel:**

**Sorry this isn't sooner.**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO galwidanatitud:**

**Thanks, I'm felling fine now.**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Swcky:**

**Thanks and that was my intention, Luke's a dick. Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Lyzz Cullen:**

**Thanks**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO JamesNorthman96:**

**Thanks, and your hope is granted, kinda.**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Lady Minuialwen:**

**All will be revealed!**

**.**

**RESPONSE TO Guest:**

**Sure thing.**

**I Don't own True Blood**

_/7/_

I woke up groggy and with a pounding headache, the world around me nothing but a blure and swaying slightly.

I reached my handup to cup my head and winced when a stinging throb made itself present. I hissed and pulled my hand away. The ground below me was a dull brown the moved by sluggishly everytime I bobbed.

I blinked in confusion and tried to move my legs, with seemed to be weighed down, only to realize the was something holding me down. My vision began to clear and I suddenly remembered what had happened.

Why that son of a-

"Hey, you awake back there?" The question was occumpanied by a jolt of my body, like someone had heffted me up like a sack of potatoes. I winced when my right arm, which was hanging limply in front of me, ached. I could clearly see the dark bruise forming all along my wrist.

I shuddered and my skin crawled when I realized I was being carried over someones shoulder with a hand pressing down on the very lower of my back, dangerously close to my backside and just to make it worse, it was **Gabe **who was carrying me.

"Where the hell... are you taking me?" I barely got out the words, let alone put the bite I entended them to have in them.

Gabe sneered audablly. "You're going to have pleasant little stay down stairs."

My eyes widened and my head cleared as the revilation of what was going to happen sunk into my head; they were going to lock me down in the basement, and most likely never let me out. To hell with that!

I brought one of my knees forward and squarly hit Gabe in his chest and shoulder. I cried out as Gabe grunted and I was suddenly dropped with a curse.

I managed to land on the hardwood floor on my hands and knees so I shot myself up and forward but my vision tilted and I stumbled to the side, almost falling back down. I must have gotten a concusion from Gabe slamming me into the floor, the carpeting not helping at all.

My right arm slammed into a wall in an attempt to keep my balance and I whined.

Fuck, did my wrist hurt like hell fire.

I didn't pause though, knowing that Gabe could be coming after me right now. I shot off of the wall and realized I was in the chaple room, making it easier to locate the door. I scrambled forward as fast as I could and clasped the doorknob.

I was going to get out of here.

My heart sunk and I realized I had spoken too soon when I felt myself get painfully yanked back by my ponytail, making my hairband snap and my hair to fly out everywhere and get in my eyes.

I spun around in a panic and attempted to punch Gabe but he leaned back and I missed, giving him a chance to catch my already bruised wrist and twist.

Crack

I heard it happen before I really felt it.

I screamed and kicked at Gabe, whom still had my now broken wrist in a tight grip, a twisted grin had worked it's way onto his budgy face.

"You aren't going anywhere, bitch-" My foot made contact with his groin and he grunted, stumbling slightly but didn't even lossen his grip, tightening it instead.

I hissed and was distracted enough by the pain to allow Gabe to reach over and grabe my hair with his other hand and begin for forcefully pull me toward the basement door. I began to squirm and yank at his grip but the pain in my wrist bevented me from getting myself out.

"You're going to pay for that you little slut." Gabe spat darkly, as he finally managed to pull me over to the basment door, which was already open. He yanked me in front of him and began to lossen his grip on me. Thinking this was my chance I began to wiggle away from him but I was suddenly shoved from behind.

I flailed for something to hold onto, for something to stedy myself but it was in vein and I lost my footing.

The first thing to hit the stairs was one of my shoulders then I rolled and my spine took the brunt of the impact as I slid, rather than rolled, down the stairs. On the last couple of steps my body twisted and my already abused head colladed none too softly with the cold, concrete flooring.

My head began to throb again as my vision blured and spun, my ears rung and I felt nauseous. I tried to get up, at least crawl away but I was suddenly kicked in the side. I rolled a few feet, finally stopping on my back as I began to wheezing. I was winded by Gabe's kick I was pretty sure he had at least fractured a couple of ribs but I couldn't really tell as there was a numbness slowly rolling through my body and there were black spots dancing around the place.

I lolled my head to the side, toward the stairs, and saw Gabe stomping towards me with a pleased look slayed across his face along with somethis else that made my skin crawl.

He crouched down in front of me and roughly took ahold of my jaw. "You learned your leason, bitch?"

I so badly wanted to punch his lights out but I was too numb to move so all I could to was wheeze pathetically and glare up at his blurred face.

"Good." And with that Gabe grabbed my hair and yanked me up as he stood, I winced and whined, pathetically trying to pull his grip from my hair as he dragged me but that only made it worse.

Gabe had begun to drag me towards the door I had seen him go through and my heart plumeted as all sorts of ideas of what could have been behind that door ran through my head.

Gabe opened the door and continued to drag me but my vision had began to tunnel and I couldn't make out the room, it was just one blur. I was suddenly thrown the the ground and I instinctively curled into a ball, begining to feel afraid that Gabe would hit me again.

I heard Gabe's satisfied grunt, probably at my reaction, before I heard foortsteps but the sounds sounded as if they were far away and with an echo.

"Enjoy"

Gabe's voice was laced with a sort of teasing tone and I had a feeling that his comment wasn't directed at me. A second later I heard the slam of a door and a small click sound.

I few moments passed and the only thing I could hear was my wheezing breathing and eratic heartbeat. I was tense, still afraid that Gabe would come back.

Suddenly something smooth and cold touched my arm gently, making me flinch.

"You are hurt." A smooth and almost melodic voice stated plainly.

I was releived it wasn't Gabe but the lulling voice was the last thing that was needed.

I was out like a light.

**Aaaaaaand Godric. Finally...now you all know he'll be making an appearance next chapter...hope ya'll are excited.**


End file.
